


I need some sleep, I can't go on like this.

by burberryvans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Death, Loss, Love, M/M, Missing someone, My Old Work, Pain
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burberryvans/pseuds/burberryvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak to jest stracić najważniejszą osobę w życiu i być zmuszonym znosić ten ból codziennie od nowa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need some sleep, I can't go on like this.

Było mroźnie. Nawet bardzo. Ostre powietrze utrudniało oddychanie i mocno cięło moje policzki, przedzierając z łatwością materiał mojego jasnego płaszcza. Kolejna jesień w moim życiu zaczynała powoli ustępować miejsca kolejnej zimie, a ja pierwszy raz tak naprawdę faktycznie to poczułem. Byłem starszy. Być może to wyda się trochę śmieszne, ale dotąd nie przywiązywałem do tego wagi. Mijał rok za rokiem a ja nadal miałem mentalność szesnastolatka, który jest dopiero u progu swojego życia, przed którym wszystko stoi otworem i tylko czeka, aby to odkryć. Tym razem było inaczej. Czułem się zmęczony. Każdy krok, każda myśl, każde najmniejsze wspomnienie sprawiało mi fizyczny ból, który z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz trudniejszy do zniesienia. Nie dawał mi wytchnienia nawet na chwilę. Przestałem odróżniać emocje, bo niezależnie od tego, czy było mi zimno czy ciepło, czy byłem zadowolony czy smutny zawsze czułem to samo - pustkę, która pochłaniała mnie bez reszty. Zapomniałem, jak to jest się szczerze uśmiechać, bo życie nie dawało mi powodów, bym odświeżył pamięć i nigdy już miało mi ich nie dać. Jeden dzień odebrał mi wszystko, co miałem. Roztrzaskał moje serce i duszę na maleńkie kawałeczki, a ja mimo prób nie potrafiłem ich znowu posklejać w jedną całość. Straciłem nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek uda mi się to zrobić. Coś, co się popsuło, nigdy nie wróci do poprzedniego stanu. Możemy to reperować, ale przecież już zawsze będzie w jakiejś małej części uszkodzone i w pewien sposób wybrakowane. Prawda?

Brukowana alejka po której szedłem była pokryta cieniutką warstwą szronu, która łatwo ustępowała pod naciskiem stóp. Zarówno za mną, jak i przede mną ciągnęły się dziesiątki, a może nawet setki śladów ludzi, którzy przemierzyli tę drogę wcześniej Nie miałem siły, by znowu tu iść, ale jakaś niezrozumiana siła nie pozwalała mi zostać w domu. Dawała mi poczucie, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, zdradzę go, a tego nie mogłem znieść. Musiałem jakoś przetrwać i nie robić z siebie cholernego mięczaka zwłaszcza, że dookoła mnie było coraz więcej ludzi. Opatuleni w ciepłe kurtki, szaliki i czapki spacerowali między pomnikami, rozmawiając o wszystkim. O pracy, rodzinie, planach. Śmiali się, żartowali. Wbrew pozorom byli szczęśliwi w tym miejscu, które z radością nie ma nic wspólnego. Widziałem kilka par, które właśnie tutaj wybrały się na romantyczny spacer. Zazdrościłem im tego. Tak strasznie im tego zazdrościłem. Trzymali się za ręce, wymieniali uśmiechy. W tym zimnym miejscu dzieli się wzajemnie swoim ciepłem. A ja drżałem z zimna. Od ponad pół roku towarzyszył mi tylko chłód.

Skręciłem przy potężnym, rozłożystym dębie i już z tego miejsca widziałem cel mojej wędrówki. Znałem tą drogę na pamięć, byłem tutaj codziennie, a mimo to za każdym razem emocje były tak silne, że nie dawałem sobie z nimi rady. Moje ciało przeszedł silny dreszcz, a serce zabolało tak, jakby ktoś wbił w nie grubą igłę i zaczął nią poruszać. Złapałem głęboki wdech i ruszyłem powoli przed siebie. Cały drżałem, a moje nogi stawały się coraz słabsze i chwiałem się na nich, jak ktoś, kto nieźle zabalował ostatniego wieczoru. Zderzyłem się z kimś ramieniem i trochę przestraszony uniosłem głowę. Czego ja się tak właściwie bałem i czemu to uczucie było tak silne?

\- Przepraszam pana...jestem ostatnio jakiś zamyślony i nie patrzę gdzie idę. - młody chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem i zaróżowionymi policzkami odezwał się do mnie, drapiąc się w skrępowaniu po głowie. Chyba faktycznie był mocno zdekoncentrowany, bo rozpoznał mnie dopiero po dobrej chwili. Otworzył szerzej oczy, a ja wpatrywałem się w niego intensywnie i nie potrafiłem wytłumaczyć tego odruchu. Miał ciemne, lekko pofalowane włosy. Szmaragdowe oczy... Nie, tylko nie to. Proszę.

\- O Boże, to...Ty...panie Tomlinso... - zaczął, ale ja szybko mu przerwałem.

\- Nie szkodzi. - odpowiedziałem i wyminąłem go szybko. Zaczęło brakować mi tchu, a moją czaszkę rozsadzał dziwny, niefizyczny ból. Dlaczego ktoś mi to robi?! Nie mogę, nie dam rady...To za dużo. Zatrzymałem się i przetarłem dłońmi oczy, a potem powoli podniosłem głowę. Mała dziewczynka w zielonym płaszczyku i czerwonym berecie podeszła do płyty z przytulonym do piersi misiem. Jej młodzi rodzice stali tuż obok. Kobieta płakała, otulona ramionami swojego męża. Być może kiedyś była naszą fanką, słuchała naszych płyt. To możliwe. Przecież te piszczące pod sceną dziewczynki teraz były już dorosłe, miały własne rodziny. On stał wyprostowany, silny. Taki, jakim ja nigdy nie mógłbym być i jakim już nigdy nie będę.

Krok za krokiem podszedłem bliżej. Teraz stałem tuż obok. Nie patrzyłem na tablicę, tylko na to dziecko, które usadziło pluszaka u stóp pomnika. Kucnąłem, a dziewczynka odwróciła głowę w moją stronę.

\- Dlaczego jest pan taki smutny? - spytała, przechylając lekko głowę w bok.

\- Bardzo za kimś tęsknię. - wydusiłem po dłuższej chwili słabym głosem. Mała przymrużyła oczy i spojrzała do góry, na tablicę.

\- Za nim pan tęskni? - spytała, a mnie zadrżał podbródek. Przytaknąłem głową, a wtedy dziewczynka wstała i objęła drobnymi rączkami moją szyję, tuląc mnie mocno. Coś ścisnęło się mocno na moim żołądku. Wysunąłem rękę i odwzajemniłem uścisk.

\- On pewnie też bardzo tęskni. Mama tak mówiła...Dlatego dałam mu misia, żeby nie był już smutny. Nie mam tylko misia dla pana...- wyszeptała do mojego ucha, a ja uśmiechnąłem się mimo łez, które wzbierały się pod moimi powiekami.

\- Nie trzeba...Ale dziękuję w jego imieniu...na pewno bardzo się cieszy. - odpowiedziałem cicho, przymykając oczy na moment. Dziewczynka jeszcze przez chwilę trwała przytulona do mojego ciała, a potem delikatnie się odsunęła. Wyciągnęła rączki i wsadziwszy palce w kąciki moich ust, rozciągnęła je delikatnie w uśmiechu.

\- Noelle! - jej tata upomniał ją subtelnie.

\- Niech się pan częściej uśmiecha. Tak jest ładniej. - szepnęła, a gdy przytaknąłem, podbiegła do swoich rodziców. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i spojrzałem na nich. Skinąłem lekko głową. Kobieta przyglądała mi się błyszczącymi od łez oczami i dopiero po dobrej chwili uniosła kąciki ust do góry. Nie był to ani trochę szczery uśmiech, ale wcale nie miałem jej tego za złe. Ktoś taki jak ja, kto często musiał udawać uśmiechy mógł zrozumieć, ile walki z samym sobą kosztował ją ten gest. Chciałem go odwzajemnić, ale nie dałem rady. Gula w moim gardle urosła do nieoczekiwanych rozmiarów. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia. Tej świadomości, że tracisz kontrolę nad samym sobą. Spuściłem głowę, a gdy uspokoiłem się choć trochę i znów ją podniosłem, tych ludzi już nie było. Zniknęli zupełnie tak, jakby byli tylko wytworem mojego wycieńczonego umysłu, który desperacko potrzebował obecności drugiego człowieka. Podniosłem się chwiejnie na nogi i wziąłem głęboki wdech. Nie byłem na to gotowy i chyba nigdy nie miałem być. Zacisnąłem zęby i powoli odwróciłem się w lewo. Marmurowa tablica nagrobna była ledwie widoczna między morzem kwiatów, kartek, zdjęć, pluszaków, kolorowych zniczy i lampek. Przesunąłem po nich wzrokiem, a potem moje oczy napotkały wygrawerowany złotymi literami napis:

Harry Edward Styles

piosenkarz, członek zespołu One Direction

urodzony 1 lutego 1994 r.

zmarł 23 lipca 2016 r.

Cały drżałem. Data, najpiękniejsza w moim życiu, ponad rok temu stała się moim najgorszym koszmarem. Pamiętałem to wszystko... jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj. Świętowaliśmy rocznicę powstania zespołu, dużo alkoholu, mnóstwo ludzi. Znikąd w klubie pojawił się Nick Grimshaw. Nie byłem o niego zazdrosny, bo wiedziałem, że mogę ufać Harry'emu. Byliśmy sobie wierni, kochaliśmy się. Nie potrzebowałem żadnych innych zapewnień, dlatego kiedy Nick zaproponował mojemu chłopakowi przejażdżkę jego nowym autem, zgodziłem się. Przecież się przyjaźnili. Rozumiałem to. Z czasem nawet ja go polubiłem. Nie przypuszczałem wtedy, że przez to już nigdy więcej nie zobaczę Harry'ego. Grimshaw popisywał się, jechał za szybko. Stracił kontrolę nad autem i uderzył w drzewo na poboczu. Auto stanęło w płomieniach. Siła uderzenia zgniotła je jak pudełko zapałek, ale tylko z jednej strony. Z tej, z której siedział Harry. Nick miał złamany kręgosłup, żebra...ale przeżył. Harry zginął na miejscu. Te wspomnienia znów do mnie wróciły. Znowu poczułem to, co tamtej nocy, gdy dostałem telefon ze szpitala. Nie mogłem nawet wyładować emocji przez płacz. Po prostu nie potrafiłem. Ostatnimi czasy płakałem tak dużo i tak często, że chyba wyczerpałem wszystkie zasoby łez, jakie posiadałem, a nie potrafiłem sobie dać z tym rady w inny sposób. Ciąłem się, brałem leki uspokajające, ale to nie było to. Płacz był oczyszczający, dawał chwilowe wytchnienie. Dlaczego ktoś odbierał mi wszystko, dzięki czemu mogłem przetrwać? Nawet głupie łzy? Zagryzłem mocno dolną wargę i wyjąłem z kieszeni mały, niebieski znicz. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, jakie to śmieszne. Ludzie, którzy go nie znali przynosili tu całe naręcza kwiatów, wielkie, szklane lampiony, a ja kupiłem najważniejszej osobie w moim życiu harcerski znicz mniejszy od kubka na kawę. Drżącymi dłońmi spróbowałem odpalić pierwszą zapałkę. Złamała się. Potem drugą. Ta próba także nie zakończyła się sukcesem. Z nerwów wypuściłem pudełeczko na ziemię i w ten sposób wysypałem połowę jego zawartości. Dopiero za piątym razem knot od wkładu w zniczu zapłonął. Nakryłem go i postawiłem między kwiatami. Wyglądał żałośnie. Harry zasłużył na więcej, dużo więcej. Powinien dostać wszystko, co najlepsze. Powinien żyć, spełniać marzenia, być przy mnie. Śmierć... ona odebrała go światu za wcześnie. Zabrała mi jedyną osobę, którą kochałem i dzięki której potrafiłem normalnie żyć.  
Dopiero teraz...jakiś impuls dodał mi odwagi i sprawił, że spojrzałem na umieszczoną obok napisu fotografię. I tego już nie wytrzymałem. Moje kolana ugięły się i uderzyłem nimi mocno o kamienny chodnik przed pomnikiem. Oparłem czoło o zimny brzeg nagrobka, a moim ciałem zawładnął spazm. Nie potrafiłem go powstrzymać. Z wrzaskiem uderzyłem pięścią w płytę, a potem zrobiłem to jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz.

\- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?! Obiecywałeś...Mówiłeś, że zawsze będziesz obok! - krzyczałem do zimnego kamienia, jakbym oczekiwał, że mi odpowie.

\- Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie samego?! - wrzasnąłem i złapałem się za głowę, ciągnąc boleśnie za włosy. Próbowałem tłumić w sobie kolejne wybuchy, na próżno. Tęsknota odbierała mi oddech i zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Lou...? Louis! Boże, Lou co Ty robisz? Uspokój się! - czyjś głos, jak echo dotarł do moich uszu. Ta sama osoba złapała mnie za ramiona i spróbowała odciągnąć od pomnika. Zacząłem się szarpać. Ale obcy nie dał za wygraną. Potem ktoś do niego dołączył.

\- Zostawcie mnie! - wykrzyczałem z desperacją, dławiąc się własnymi łzami.

\- Louis przestań, nie możesz się tak zachowywać. To ja, Liam...Zobacz, tu jest Niall i Zayn. Uspokój się. - brzmiał stanowczo, ale im dłużej próbował mnie przekonywać, tym bardziej jego głos się łamał. Przytrzymali mnie, dopóki nie zrezygnowałem z próby wyrwania się. Przyjęli każde moje przekleństwo, uderzenie. We trzech trzymali mnie mocno w miejscu, dopóki nie straciłem resztek sił. A potem zamknęli mnie w uścisku. Od pogrzebu nie widziałem, by którykolwiek z nich płakał, a teraz szlochaliśmy wszyscy. Nie potrafiłem dłużej udawać, że sobie radzę. Że wszystko jest w porządku. Straciłem wszystko. Moja chęć do życia, mój codzienny uśmiech, moja miłość...wszystko, co dobre, umarło razem z nim. Mój Harry odszedł. Żadne zdjęcia, wspomnienia czy filmy nie mogły mi go wrócić. Nic nie było w stanie przekazać tego ciepła i dobra, jakie w sobie nosił. Już nigdy miałem nie usłyszeć jego śmiechu, jego lekko zachrypniętego głosu i śpiewu, który przyprawiał o dreszcze. Już nigdy nie zobaczę jego żywych, zielonych oczu, nie poczuję jego zapachu ani jego delikatnego dotyku. Nigdy więcej nic do mnie nie powie, nie będziemy spędzać razem wieczorów ani wspólnie cieszyć się każdą, najmniejszą chwilą. Nie będę zasypiał w jego ramionach ani się w nich budził. Nigdy ponownie nie usłyszę, że mnie kocha. I to właśnie było najgorsze. Wszystko, co nadawało mojemu życiu sens zostało mi bestialsko odebrane i nic, zupełnie nic, nie mogło sprawić, bym to odzyskał.


End file.
